dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Max21
action=edit&section=new}} Click here to leave me a message! Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Max21 page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 09:41, 2010 May 9 RE:Preview Yo dude, You are talking about the Forum right? coz u know that was actually what I was doing. I Preview, Edit, Preview, Edit++ for like 3 hours there and when I pressed Page? It was You who edited it right bafore me and that just Totally-Erased out all my texts, LoL. No hard feelings man but Damn, that's why I started to press Page instead of Preview, so my wall of texts don't just disappear into thin air lol Oh btw, can u tell me how to make those fancy Character Screen that you have on your User Page? oh hey nvm I think i could figure it , u know what yea, if you can teach me that'd be great i bgotta brb. [[User:Fycan|'Fy']][[User:Fycan|'can' ]]fahy-kan @ 08:11, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm, never noticed that before, I'll look out for it next time. Thanks! [[User:Fycan|'Fy']][[User:Fycan|'can' ]]fahy-kan @ 14:35, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I've actually got into the habit of doing that actually. I never knew what you just told me earlier. I'll try to keep it low.. [[User:Fycan|'Fy']][[User:Fycan|'can' ]]fahy-kan @ 15:37, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I Just did, Just now.. (before I see ur message, lol) [[User:Fycan|'Fy']][[User:Fycan|'can' ]]fahy-kan @ 08:44, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Tagline I'm finding having the tagline on every page a little distracting. Would you have any objections to removing it? 04:39, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that When I edited that forum, apparently others had posted before I saved, and I ended up editing an old version of it. Usually I get redirected when that happens and have to confirm the action, I don't remeber that happening though. All the wikis were acting strange for me this morning, special backgrounds wouldn't show, unending load times, etc. I'll try to be more careful when a take a while typing out a post from now on. Aedan Cousland 23:50, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Admin Nomination Just wanted to let you know that you've been nominated as an admin by me in Forum:Admin Nomination: Max21. Your welcome to make a statement about what you'd like to do with the tools. 05:06, May 21, 2010 (UTC) You are now an admin I'm happy to tell you that the admin tools are all yours. I'll look forward to continuing to work with you in the near future . 22:14, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations on becoming admin and joining our team. Good luck on the job and have fun while you're at it :) --Mytharox 10:19, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks guys! [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 16:26, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Images Perhaps that can be done with the bot user:Caridin. I've uploaded over 1000 images alone, no way that have the time setting all of those. And I imagine most people don't set these based on my history with the wiki, most people simply upload and forget, not even categorizing them. So an automated process to setup most to e.g. bioware would be preferred imho, or a very simple way for users that would only require a checkbox e.g.--Mytharox 14:21, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :I hope you can use the bot then, to mass update things. Deleting images would be a few steps to far imo as that is one of the reasons why wikia is so successful, giving people a nice way to edit and view articles and as far as I know Bioware is actually happy about all the extra attention and free advertising they are getting thanks to fan sites like this one. Adding the extra page to the upload of the image is nice, and it cannot hurt to try, but I am sceptical, most people hardly read such things, just like most people have no clue what is written in the eula of a game and still they press accept. --Mytharox 14:42, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Indenting I realize the editing/indenting is wrong, but I can't turn it off. I know there are supposed to be colons you erase, but in my editing boxes they are no colons, there is just the indenting. So telling me that doesn't help. Apparenlty this isn't as easy as it should be for some of us, since it is a problem for a lot of people, and since we all know how you use computers, probably something else going on here. Now I didn't see on your page if there is another editing mode and what I may need to do to get into it to make the colons show up. If so, what is it? Lady Kathlyn 17:25, May 28, 2010 (UTC) indenting on forum Hey Max! I have to say, when I'm typing, like right now, I never see any coding on any pages. When I'm responding to a forum, I don't see the coding from previous entries, including a colon sign to create an indent. If I add on to the bottom of something, I have to place my curser behind the last comment and return. It then places me exactly at the same starting point as the previous one, if it was indented or not. I actually don't find the indentions easier to read, but more annoying as it starts to scroll a conversation across the page. For me it's much easier just to have a skipped line between each poster, but maybe it's my 40yo eyes wishing they had bifocals. I'd much rather be able to go to the bottom of a page to find a new post than to have to figure out if new posts are imbedded in previous text, but that's just me. I just wanted to let you know the instructions seem simple, I'm just not seeing them when I'm on a page. Ozena Lyn 20:21, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : This is an exmaple of indenting with the Rich Text Editor, which is what I assume you use. Undet the 'Text appearance' box, it is the second from the right. Clicking it will indent anything you type, even if you press enter (which will keep it organized). It is normal wiki behavior to indent the following reply, and I would like for you to follow it. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 22:10, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : : : I simply hit the "edit" link and it opens a window and I type. I couldn't tell you what window this is. It could well be rich text, but I wouldn't know. Not a techie. The top row of my "page" looks much like an old microsoft word icon set (before the current version of word with ribbons). Under text appearance for me from the right is the allignment buttons. Looking at your writing above, in this the edit screen, I do NOT see the colon mark, but that it's indented. Likewise, when I returned down from yours to add to it, mine indented to align with yours. I'm just saying, what seems easy to you, not so much to others. : : Perhaps something easier like....DON'T hit save if the screen tells you there's an editing conflict....you'll erase other people's comments. Please DO double space between posts to add open space so that responses don't flow together. Please DO sign your posts, or at least type out your name so that responses don't run together. Just a thought. Ozena Lyn (talk) 11:51, May 29, 2010 (UTC) edits destroy format I know my edits are destroying the numbering formatting. I have reverted my edits myself many times as soon as I notice the destroyed formatting. It is not my fault. I have recopied and reentered my updates many times. I only leave an edit unreverted if it looks perfect on my browser. Something is terribly wrong with this wiki or its software or at least with the way it interacts with my Mozilla/5.0 (Windows; U; Windows NT 6.0; en-US; rv:1.9.2.3) Gecko/20100401 Firefox/3.6.3 ( .NET CLR 3.5.30729) browser. It is so frustrating. I may just have to give up on your wiki. I do not experience these problems (or any other problems) with the Wikipedia. Please try to find someone qualified to help.Howard McCay (talk) 01:01, May 29, 2010 (UTC) re: Indenting Hey Max, You left me a message regarding indenting on my forum post about Levi Dryden. That was good information, though I didn't indent anything there, because the writing was all done by me. I wasn't responding to anyone. I did accidentally hit the enter button twice between paragraphs, so there was a double space. If that is why you left that message, then please say so. I thought the "instruction" was a bit superfluous given that minor error. If that was just a general note you sent to all forum users, fine, accept my apologies. However, I'd rather you spend your time working on the fine people on the forums that cannot spell or form a complete sentence. LVTDUDE (talk) 03:29, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Something that would really help I know you're all about indenting to make things easier to read. Here's something that will help a great many more people. Let the powers that be know that the white lettering on black background may look cool, but causes terrible eye strain for a large number of its readers. I know it doesn't bug everybody, and that it is a somehwat controversial internet topic, but for those of us that are affected by it, it is murder. I'm a migraine sufferer, and I'd be curious to know if other migraine sufferes have the same problem. I can only view it for a few minutes before my eyes go buggy. LVTDUDE (talk) 03:36, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : The skin won't be changing. The main reasonis that gamers play in low lighting, and having a darker site makes the transition easier. Having it white would strain eyes more. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 03:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC) preferences I'm such a wiki newbie...I don't even know where the preferences are...BUT...in looking directly above where I"m typing...I think I see little buttons with arrors, between the "link" icons and the alignment icons...might THOSE be indent buttons? Ozena Lyn (talk) 11:48, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, when you hover over them, they say 'Increase indent' or 'Descrease indent'. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 22:09, May 29, 2010 (UTC)